


Everything You Ever

by minnabird



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock celebrates a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic for "Everything You Ever" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.

_Here lies everything  
The world I wanted at my feet_

He knelt next to John, his wet coat hanging like lead on his shoulders. He refused to believe that some of this sensation of heaviness was some ridiculous physiological reaction to the metaphorical weight of his emotions.

But perhaps it made sense to feel heavy when your entire world had crashed down around your ears. That was what John had become, in that all-too-brief span they had had together. Human lives were tiny next to that of a Time Lord, and he had never paid them much mind, but John, tiny, human John, had seemed big enough and important enough to encompass the entire universe.

And now the universe lay at his feet.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought this might be ironic, almost funny; and perhaps it might have amused him once, if it had been someone other than him, if it had been someone other than _John_.

John had made him so terribly human. But now he realized that _human_ was not a synonym for warmth or joy; it meant what it had always meant: weak, fragile, finite, insignificant. John had made him forget these things. He had made him believe that such a speck of a being could be truly _important_ ; that a life tied to a single inconsequential city on a single inconsequential planet might be better than galaxies of space and eons of time. John had even silenced the drums, for a time.

But now they were back.

 _My victory’s complete  
So hail to the king  
(Everything you ever…)  
Arise and sing_

 _One two three four._

Singing in his blood, pounding behind his eyes, making him heady with the fearsome _joy_ of victory. Because he remembered what he had done now. He had felled his most ancient of enemies, for what would be the penultimate time.

 _One two three four. One two three four._

“Your twelfth face,” he murmured to the sharply dressed man sprawled on the floor, shadows from the water playing on his face even as he began to glow with oncoming regeneration. “You have no regenerations left after this one, Doctor, and I know you. You won’t _cheat_ , not at something this big. All I have to do is kill you. One. More. Time.”

 _One two three four. Master has won. Master has won. Master has won._

 _So your world’s benign  
So you think justice has a voice  
And we all have a choice  
Well now your world is mine  
(Everything you ever…)  
And I am fine._

“He infected me with the kind of idiotic nonsense I’m used to hearing from you,” he mused as the Doctor gasped and golden light began to suffuse his face. “Good. Justice. Kindness. Love, even.” He huffed impatiently. “How I could let myself be led into believing such a thing…”

“Somewhere inside you,” the Doctor said quietly, “there is the possibility for so much _more_. I could show you what John showed you again. People die, that’s what they do, and it hurts, but you have to live on somehow. You have to hold onto hope…”

“Weren’t you listening?” the Master interrupted coldly. “I _am_ living on. It’s you who can’t ever forget. Rose Tyler.” The Doctor flinched. “Martha Jones. Donna Noble.” The Doctor closed his eyes, pain and guilt obvious on his face. “Amy Pond,” the Master continued, “Rory Williams. _River Song_.”

“Stop it,” the Doctor begged, and groaned and curled into a ball as he grew brighter and brighter, until the light would hurt a human’s eyes.

“It’s caring that makes you weak, Doctor. _I_ will be perfectly fine.”

And he turned and walked away as the Doctor’s thirteenth regeneration took hold in an explosion of brilliant gold.

 _Now the nightmare’s real  
Now, Doctor, “horrible” is here  
To make you quake with fear  
To make the whole world kneel  
(Everything you ever…)  
And I won’t feel  
A thing_


End file.
